Not like you
by abmis4311
Summary: Misaki has been wandering the wilderness alone for the last 10 years. But now that's changed...


It was an average summer's morning, a gentle breeze blew and the birds flew across the light blue sky. The sweet smell of pollen wafted around in the air and the grass swayed with the breeze. It was perfect, Misaki couldn't wish for more. This place was like heaven, the perfect heaven for wolves.

Okay so she wasn't precisely a wolf, she was a Yurich (your-rich) half wolf, half human. Her abilities were to change into a wolf whenever she liked, when human she had pointy black ears on her head and a matching black tail. The only way to hide her in-human features was to always wear hats and to tuck her tail in every time she went into public. She had made her own leather cap that tucked her ears in, it hurt to have them down all the time but it was worth it.

Right now she was in the Toron (toe-ron) lands, this vast land was mostly deserted with a few houses here and there. It was a perfect place to relax and just be herself, it wasn't easy being a Yurich as she had experienced before, and she cringed at the memory of her family being taken away from her.

She quickly shut her eyes so the tears wouldn't come flowing, she didn't know where her family were but they were taken away from her when she was only 5yrs old. It was the worst night of her life, she could still remember the men with heavy duty armour on who suddenly burst into her house and took her family away. She was so lucky to be under the bed, she had been playing hide and seek with her sister Suzana, but she was never found…

So here she was now, alone, in the wilderness were even galkans didn't go. The galkans were traders that were known all around the country. They went everywhere just to get a bargain but Misaki always ignored them, knowing there tricks and feeling sorry for those who fell in there traps. They weren't normal traders, they used magic in their trades so Misaki tries to avoid them at all costs.

She snapped out of her day dreams when she heard noises, odd noises. A clopping sound echoed through the land, sitting up out of her lying position her head spun around while her eyes darted for any signs of movement. There in the far distance she could see tiny specks, they were men on horses. Acting quickly she pulled on her leather cap and stuffed her tail down her leather trousers.

She darted into a hole she had been sleeping in the last few days and waited. Sweat dropped down her forehead as she sat down on the dry earth inside the hole. The hole went down a bit then across and this was where Misaki was, at the very end. Her sensitive ears heard the sound of the hooves getting louder as they got nearer until they were so close she nearly fainted. Her heart was pounding, 'no one ever comes out here!' she thought to herself.

Then, she could hear the horse's hooves right on top of her. Holding her breath she closed her eyes and hugged her knees. Her heart stopped when she smelt another horse but this time with something else… it was a dog. Panic surged through her, the dog would easily be able to smell her and without doubt it was going to come down the hole.

Surely enough a clawed nose had emerged from the entrance. Soon enough the dog's head was in the hole, scanning the area. Misaki shuffled back so she was hidden from the dog's line of sight.

She had two choices, one, to stay there, be found and then get killed or try and get out. And there was only one way to do that, to change into a wolf. Agreeing to her decision inside her head, she started singing really quietly, so she wasn't heard "By the light of the moon and piercing howls, we are further transformed into cunning creatures of the night. From the circle of life and the evolution of man, I shall reawaken as one of the land" she chanted over and over again, shutting her eyes tight.

Suddenly her wish was granted and her body changed into a slender four-legged creature, she had black fur and sharp yellow eyes with a small white patch around her right eye. Still pressed back against the wall she sighed with relief, swallowed and looked back at the dog who at this point had its whole body in the hole with its nose to the ground.

The poor thing had beating marks all over its side and had been trained to kill anything it sees, in most cases they killed their own owner.

Taking a deep breath she lunged herself right in front of the dog, 5 metres away. The dog instantly saw her and lowered himself barking and growling. Misaki did the same, getting ready to pounce, this wasn't going to be easy. Misaki, acting quickly launched herself at the dog. She went straight for the neck but missed as the dog tried to do the same.

They bit and snapped at each other, wherever they could get too. But Misaki had something this dog didn't, a human brain. Using tactics, she jumped over the dog, bounced off the opposite wall and as the dog turned around she went for it.

She was successful when she heard soft piercing of the skin, right on his neck. Forcing the dog to go limp in her grip, he was still alive but didn't dare move.

"Now" Misaki said in a harsh tone "you're going to lead those men out of here and never come back!" she said getting angrier.

The dog whined as Misaki's grip got tighter around his neck. "Do you understand!?" she said getting louder.

The dog let out a gasp as her grip got even tighter "y-yes, just please…" the dog said in a weak voice.

Misaki let go and the dog dropped to the floor, while it took deep breaths. He got up on all fours, bowed down to Misaki and walk slowly out of the den with his head still bowed.

Misaki relaxed her fur and slumped to the ground, that was close she thought.

But up above her where the two men and their dog. One wasn't convinced that the dog was telling the truth, he looked down at the dog who had just emerged and could see scratches over him. The man got off his horse and examined the dog.

"Wolf" he spoke quietly, he walked over to the entrance of the hole and looked down. His eyes widened as he saw a black wolf lying down with its eyes closed. He looked up at his friend on the other horse and gestured him over while putting his finger over his lips to keep quite.

His friend too got off his horse and looked down the hole to see the exact same thing.

"Wolves, out here. That just doesn't make sense but I bet it would fetch a nice price if we could tame it" the first man whispered.

Misaki's ears pricked up and spun her head round towards the entrance. Seeing the humans she immediately got up and started growling.

"Ha, that wolfs quite feisty, don't you think?" the second man said as he got up to retrieve something from his satchel which was attached to the horse.

The man went back and looked at the over man "Do you think this would do it?" he said showing him a small purple bottle.

The first man's eyes lit up in excitement "perfect!" he replied.

The man with the bottle pulled the lid off with his teeth and chucked the bottle inside the hole.

A terrible smell filled then hole and before Misaki could react she started swaying from side to side. Her head spun round and round and the last thing she saw was heavy armoured men…


End file.
